


why did the elves cross the bridge?

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Multi, Multiamory March, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will pay the toll, or I will eat you alive, one by one.”</p><p>His words grind out like stones and it makes Boyd’s skin crawl, but he shakes his head, “We will do neither.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	why did the elves cross the bridge?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the first day of boyd rarepair week (favorite pairing) and the "fantasy au" square on my [teenwolfbingo card!](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/125958924838/my-teen-wolf-bingo-card-feel-free-to-send-me)
> 
> based on an au from [this post](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/113032337989/morganswans-you-know-i-love-coffee-shop-aus-and): “ well, you try talking some sense into the bridge troll”

“ _Elves_?”

Boyd really should have seen this coming. He doesn’t know why he expected any different trying to sneak across the bridge when Erica and Isaac are, without a doubt, some of the least sneaky people in all the lands (not an understatement if you were judging based on the amount of their wanted posters)—but the troll’s roar still shakes him to the bone.

The giant, foul-looking creature literally rattles the trio again, the ground trembling beneath their feet. “What are elves doing on my bridge?”

They do their best to dodge the spittle that flies out towards them and once the coast is clear, Erica steps forward, “Trying to get to the other side, half-wit!”

“Does anyone ever step foot on your dingy bridge for another purpose?” Isaac’s smirk is as sharp as his tone, as sharp as the blade he dances out of his pocket and into his hand.

While the troll is focused on showcasing his rage over their verbal jabs, the three of them take small, carefully unnoticeable steps, spreading out and working their way into a more advantageous formation.

He stops bellowing and they still.

“You will pay the toll, or I will eat you alive, one by one.”

His words grind out like stones and it makes Boyd’s skin crawl, but he shakes his head, “We will do neither.”

The smiles that slides across his lips is one that he only ever wears when the three of them transition from casual trouble into serious trouble territory, and he doesn’t need to look to the other two to know they’ve brought their own smiles and wielded them—he’s seen them enough that he has them memorized anyway.

It takes a moment for the troll to rumble out his laugh. The sight of them together—the look in their eyes, their battle-ready stances, and the gleam of their polished silver—has been enough to conquer greater opponents. “You think three, tiny little elves is enough to defeat me?”

He doesn’t sound as confident as Boyd’s sure he wants to.

“Three elves are more than enough to take out one troll,” he says, swinging his weapon up at the same moment he hears the swish in the air that signals Erica and Isaac follow. He doesn’t have to look at them to see their hardened smiles, to know they’re with them, but he does anyway.

“If the elves are us.”

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/140685000003/why-did-the-elves-cross-the-road)!


End file.
